An unexepted reunion
by BlackFish29
Summary: A reunion of the five legendary warrior with the appearance of Team Hao and some other character (@ @) - ow my writing skill stuck -


My second fic. I'm actually not confident with my writing skill. Just hope that you all enjoy the story. Please skip the grammar and vocab mistake since I'm not native English speaker.  
and the italics stand for thought (mainly Hana's)

* * *

- On the way back to Funbari Onsen -  
_Ranggggggg_  
School time's over .All students from Shinra Private happily walk home. Well not all students, consider a blond-haired shaman boy, Asakura Hana. He was pissed, no very pissed of. Why on earth does he have to walk home with a don't-you-mess-with-me Patch girl, an eye-patch boy and a weird-haired idiot ?  
Two week ago, Asakura Yohane and his fiancee, Alumi Niumbirch tranfered to his class and today an idiot Gakko Ibuki did, too. Did fate hate him that much? _Well, at least the annoying silver-hair hair kid is under-aged, so he won't study in the same class with me_ – Hana signed

- -Funbari Onsen -

- I'm home – Hana greeted after the long boring walk with Gakko braged about his dream of being the most powerful man in the world, Yohane admired and Alumi punched them both.  
- OIOIOI IF IT ISN'T OUR INFAMOUS HANA? – a tall dark-skinned man laughed  
- Chocolove-san, Lyserg –san, too. Then there must also have an idiot Horohoro. Why did you guys come here?  
- Why I am the only one wasn't addressed –san? - Horohoro complained.  
- Since you are so idiot, that's why – Men appeared out of nowhere.  
- Oh you can talk little Tao brat? Bring it on. I won't go easy on you just because you are short.  
- You dare to say that? – Men angrily raised his Kwan Dao.  
- I won't miss the chance to prove that I'm the strongest. – Ibuki declared  
Hana is now frozen probably because of shock. Meanwhile, Yohane keeped whispering to himself in amazement _They are here, three out of five Legendary warrior.  
Why on earth are they here? Out of work ?_ - that was Hana only thought  
And the fight start…  
- Lyserg-san, Chocolove-san, let's go have some tea inside. - Tamao warmly invited.  
- Ehh, Tamao, aren't you going to stop them? – Lyserg sweat-dropped.

- Leave them be Lyserg-san. – Alumi coldly said before walk straight into the living room.  
- Alumi-chan is right. By the way, I don't think I can't stop them. And after all they are home. – Tamao smiled. - Let's enjoy this reunion.

_1 sec… 2sec… 3sec…_  
*Slap and kick sound*  
- You bloody idiot, Horohoro! Fighting with kids, exactly how old are you? - that voice belonged to no one other than Asakura Anna – I expect you to clean this mess. Tao Men, while you are here I expect you to behave like your mom had wanted. I don't care how rich you are but living here means following my rules. Gakko Ibuki, I really hope you won't be another copy of this idiot. There is no one can call himself strong if he is flat-brained. Hana, don't just stand there. Open your mouth to greet your mother. And you, Yohane, be a little manlier. I don't want my boy to be mistake as a gay while walking with you. 100 push-ups, NOW!  
- Anna, don't be so mean. Hi guys!  
SLAP!  
Poor Yoh, now he was lying at the corner of the room unconscious after his wife slap. ..

TT-TT  
_This is Anna Asakura, I gonna die_ – Yohane shivered

_Mom's home, I'm already dead, she is hell even scarier than Tamao mom_- Hana cried – _Oh dear, if I marry Alumi, the poor guy calls me father will also have one hell scary mom. I will fight for you little kid. Wait wait, what am just I thinking? _

_30 minutes later…_

The Hanagumi waitress and Lucas- Yohane's sister, are now playing cards. Chocolove, Lyserg and Tamao are chatting and as usual, Chocolove joking. _Well at least he has some improvements_. Ryuu cooking and Horohoro cleaning. Hana trying to wake his stupid dad up while Anna and Alumi watching soap opera like nothing in the world happened.  
_At this rate, I will seriously repeat dad mistake_ – he blushed, thinking about Alumi and marriage.

_Knock knock knock  
_The door opened to reveal Men's parents, Ren and Jeanne. Men seemed to have a personality twist, the arrogant brat disappeared and replaced by a cute good boy that threw himself in his mother embrace in a blink of eyes . Everyone is , except Anna and Alumi of course, jaw-dropped.  
- Is there anything surprising ? Ren asked, totally annoyed

- The problem is you married her, the Iron Maiden Jeanne for good sake. And you even beat me when I said she was cute. Why? – Horohoro yelled which earned a smack by Men  
- That's my son. Because she is my wife. We even have a 7 year-old son. I don't see any surprise here you idiot.- Ren proudly mocked  
- Not fair, Tamao, let's get marry and have kid so that the Tao father and son won't be so annoying!

Tamao turn pinker than her hair before summon her spirit to beat the crap out of Horohoro.

_I don't know if there 's anything more surprising. The Five legendary warrior, mom and my goofy father are back. Now even that brat mom turned out, the Iron Maiden Jeanne. Along with Lady Sati and god, she is in the top 3 scariest, since MOM didn't participate or it would be top 4. Unfreaking believable. What the hell is today? - _ Hana filled with fear until:

- Does anyone miss me? A long dark-haired teen boy in a red girlish yukata entered the Inn…  
_This place is screwed_ - Hana honestly can't think about anything else.

Well, needlessly to say, a bis mess started.  
Slap kick sound : checked  
faint : checked  
fangirl squeal: checked

:

:

Mother/ fiancee/ girl anger: checked

guns: checked  
torture devices: checked  
accidental sexual harassment: checked

:

Blood: Checked  
:

look like some people had to do lots of cleaning

* * *

Thank you for reading ( bow )


End file.
